


You Busy?

by whichdirection



Series: 2/19/2016 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Art, College AU, F/M, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an art major at UT, and a major project is due in less than four days, which is fine because you're almost done with it. Or at least you were. Now you're stuck in the studio until late in the night trying to get at least what you had back and there's only one thing that could distract you. The film major you were hooking up with coming to check on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Busy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> This was originally written for my friend's birthday! Happy Birthday Emily!! Part 2 of your present is coming soon!

 

  ** _You busy?_**

     The message popped up on your screen as you hurried from your dorm to your next class, trying not to spill your coffee. It was Blaine Gibson, the film major from the floor above you. You two had hooked up one late night in the basement of the art building a few months ago, and ever since then not a week passed that he didn't text you and ask for a hook up. You really didn't have time, as you were hurrying to your Art 101 class, where you had a free day to work on finishing your charcoal landscape, which was due in less than a week.

    You pushed your way into the art studio, setting your things down in your cubicle as you started gathering your supplies. Your phone buzzed again, ignoring it as you sorted through your art to find where you'd put your landscape. You paused, not finding it. Running a hand through your hair and taking a breath, you looked around,  _where the fuck was it?_ you thought, sitting down and looking under your desk and backpack. When you still didn't find it, you stood, taking off your jacket and exiting your cubicle. Walking down the hall, you peeked into the shared space that sophomores and juniors used, looking for your sophomore friend Louise.

     "Hey, Louise," you greeted, sitting across from her on the other side of the long worktable. "Have you seen my landscape? The charcoal one I've been working on for the last few weeks?" Louise shrugged nonchalantly, but you saw her eyes grow wider and her posture shift further down towards the table. Your eyes narrowed "Louise?" You questioned, poking her arm gently. She shrugged again, mumbling something. "Louise." You said, your voice hard. 

     She mumbled again, and when you snatched the pencil out of her hand she sat up, avoiding your gaze. "I'm sorry." Was all she said.

     "Louise."  
     "I'm  _sorry_." She said again.

     " _Louise_." You threatened, why oh why did you let her use your cubicle the other day when the shared space was full? There was a  _reason_  only seniors were given cubicles.

     "Okay, but you have to promise not to break my pencil, that was very expensive." She said, reaching and slowly taking the pencil from your hand. When the pencil was safely on the table she sighed, "Last night, when you let me borrow your space, I was working and then I got thirsty so-"  
     "No."

     "I just got a  _small_ cup of water and-"  
     " _No_." 

     "It was all fine and then the kid next to you made a loud noise and I jumped and-"  
     "NO."  
     "I didn't know water would do  _that much damage_. I swear! I'm  _sorry._ " 

     "Where is it?" You asked, rubbing your fingers into your temples.

     Louise didn't answer, just reached down into her bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of thin canvas that all the art kids had a stock of. She handed it across the table to you, her shoulders slumped forward as you unrolled it, staring in horror at the trashed piece. It had originally been the view down South Congress, the tall buildings and the road leading all the way to the Capitol Building. You had put weeks of work into it, basing it off a picture you had taken of Blaine on one of the occasions you and him had gone for pizza after fucking. You hadn't thought much of the picture, it had been a spur of the moment "hey we're crossing the street and I'm standing a little behind you because I'm telling my friend how good you are in bed and she wants to see him so I snapped her a pic and oh wow the city looks nice behind you." picture, but it happened to be just what you needed when this assignment came up, and it was easy to crop Blaine out of the picture so when he saw you working on it he wouldn't know about the picture. 

    But now it was ruined, the almost done landscape that you had poured several weeks and almost an entire box of charcoal into, the assignment that was due in four days was now completely ruined and you would have to start from scratch. You sighed angrily, standing abruptly and freaking out another sophomore that was beside you. You were blind with rage, stomping your way to your cubicle. Your phone buzzed again, and you saw the multiple messages from Blaine on your lock screen. You ignored them, shoving everything off your desk and pulling out a new canvas to restart your landscape.

***~* 3 hours later *~***

    You were 3 hours and 5 canvases into restarting your project. Louise had come over thirty minutes into the 3 hours and tried to apologize to which you had thrown a canvas at her face and told her to just leave. Then you'd gotten to work, trying so hard to recreate the detail of your first draft, but you just couldn't.

    Tired and frustrated, you pushed back from your desk, deciding on coffee to clear your head. You headed to the elevator and took it down to the first floor, walking to the coffee cart that was open 24/7 in the art building. You got the biggest size of coffee they had and started sipping it as you walked back to the elevator, pressing the up button and waiting. When the elevator finally dinged, the doors opened to Blaine leaning against the wall, his phone in his hand. You sighed, walking in and hoping that he wouldn't notice you.

    No such luck.

    He noticed you almost immediately, his phone being slid into his back pocket as he adjusted his jacket and took a step over to you in the elevator, his hand landing on the wall next to your head. "Hey, I was just coming to see you." He said slyly, taking another half step so that he was almost pressed up against you. "You haven't responded to my texts all day, and then I didn't see you in the dining hall."

    Normally, seeing Blaine would put you in a, well,  _good_ mood. Not today though, you had far too much work to do to deal with him today. You shrugged away from him, getting as close to the elevator door as possible and wondered how long it would take for the elevator to get to the third floor. Blaine was confused by your sudden coldness to him, and he came up behind you again, his arms coming around your waist, rubbing gently on your hips as he pressed himself against your back, his face nuzzling the crook of your neck. You melted into him, your muscles instantly relaxing as his wet mouth left a trail of kisses from your ear to your collarbone.

    Then the elevator dinged, and you were brought back into reality as you pulled away from Blaine and hurriedly walked to your cubicle. Blaine, however, was right on your tail, and he leaned against the dividing wall cooly, taking in your tense figure as you tried to ignore him and continue working, your coffee in the cardboard box on the floor that you had for drinks. You worked diligently for several minutes, and Blaine simply stood there, taking you in. Finally, you couldn't handle it anymore, you shoved your chair back from the desk and looked at him "What?" you asked him.

    "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding genuine.

    "I'm fine. Like you care." You said, folding your arms and blowing a stray hair from your face.

    "Ookay," He said, standing straight up, "what's going on? You look tense."

    "I'm fine. And I can't bang you right now, horndog, I have work to do." You said, eyeing him.

    "I-okay." He said, nodding and sinking to his knees by your chair, touching your knees gently. "I wasn't coming to try to hook up with you, I told you I was coming to check on you and see if you needed any food. I ran into Louise outside a while ago, she told me what happened and I was texting and calling you but you didn't pick up or respond." His fingers rubbed small circles into the skin right above your knees. "Now, have you eaten since this morning? Coffee isn't food, do you want me to get you a pizza or something?"

     You sighed, and nodded your head, "I'd kill for a slice of meat lover's. But I do really need to work, this is due in four days Blaine." He smiled his stupid adorable smile, and stood, adjusting his hat on his head, which caused his shirt to ride up, exposing the happy trail that you had just the other day ran your hands down on your way to his pants. The thought sent a chill through you and your eyes darted up to his face, which was smirking now as he watched you watch him.

    "Really need to work, huh?" He said, still smirking. You nodded, turning back to your desk and picking up your charcoal again, watching Blaine walk away out of the corner of your eye as he called out that he'd be back in 30 minutes. 

    30 Minutes passed by too quick. You had gotten some work done, but you knew the details were going to have to be sacrificed on the foreground of the piece, you just didn't have time to draw the windows of every office building, you would barely have enough time to put the details in the dome of the capitol building. Blaine came back with two slices of meat lover's for you and two for himself, and he settled himself quietly on the floor of your cubicle, leaning against the thin wall and eating his pizza while he watched you working.

    After he had finished one of his pieces of pizza, he wiped his hands and mouth and got up slowly, moving across the small space and leaning against you again, "You should take a break babe." He said into your ear. You shivered again, thinking of all the things he's said directly into your ear. He chuckled deeply, his lips mouthing your earlobe for a moment before he pulled away. "You really need a break." He said against your neck. You tilted your head away from him to give him a better angle as he sucked a spot in the curve of it.

    "Mmm, no, stop." You said, pulling away from him again.

    "What's wrong?" He said, pulling you up and sitting on your chair, placing you in his lap with his arms encircling your waist. You shifted in his lap, leaning forward to put your elbows on the desk, your hand seeking out the charcoal once again as you began scratching away at the canvas. Blaine stayed completely silent as he scooted the chair closer the desk so you had a better angle and allowed you to work for a few more minutes, his thumbs rubbing more gentle circles into the skin right above your waistband. Your shirt eventually rode up from the circles, and his cold, rough thumbs came into contact with your smooth skin, sending sparks of electricity through your entire body. You shifted more in his lap, trying to work through the wetness growing between your legs, but longing for any kind of contact at the same time. Suddenly, Blaine lets out a low, guttural sigh and you stop working.

    "(y/n)?" Blaine asks after a second, his eyes trained on your now still hands.

    "Blaine." You replied casually, shifting again and making another sigh escape his lips.

    "What are you doing?" He asks, his hands gripping a little tighter into your hips, keeping you anchored onto his lap. "I thought you had to work." He said, a little breathless as you ground into him again.

    "Well," You began, putting down your charcoal and grinding into Blaine again, "I was thinking of taking a little break." You said.

    "Is that so?" He asked, his breath short and his nails digging into your hips.

    "Mmm, maybe," You said, grinding into him again, eliciting an absolutely primal noise from his mouth, which he buried the sound of into your neck. "Not sure though, what do you think?" You asked innocently.

    "Oh god, (y/n), please." He groaned, sighing as you stood and turned around, straddling his lap, your hands coming up to cup his face as you connected your lips to his hungrily. His hands reconnected themselves to your hips, immediately pushing your shirt up to slip his hands up against your skin. Your hands slipped down, your mouth following your fingers as you unbuttoned his shirt, running your fingers over his extremely hard abs. They always amazed you, and you kissed your way down them as you slipped off his lap to the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and palming him as he looked down at you, his mouth hanging open. You quickly tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees, pressing kisses to his inner thighs as one of your hands began stroking him languidly.  

     A loud groan escaped his mouth as you finally took him into your mouth, your tongue swirling around his tip. You pulled off him for a moment to shush him, and then took as much of him into your mouth as you could. You bobbed your head up and down for a few minutes, your hands splayed on his thighs, holding him down as he shuddered underneath you.

    "(y/n)." He breathed, his hand coming to your hair, pulling you off of him and reconnecting your lips. His hands slid down your body to your waist, unbuttoning and tugging off your pants before pulling you back into his lap. His hand slipped into your panties, a finger running along your slit to gather the wetness before circling your clit. It's your turn to let out a breathy moan as Blaine slides two fingers into you, pumping them hard and fast as his mouth connects itself to your neck. His thumb connects itself to your clit again roughly and you feel your orgasm building inside you slowly. One hand strokes his hard on at the same pace as his fingers inside you, the other tangles itself in his hair and tugs his head up to your mouth to reconnect your lips. You're both breathing hard and Blaine pants out your name again before pulling his fingers out of you and pulling your underwear out of the way.

    "You ready?" Blaine asks to your neck as he lines himself up with your entrance. You whine his name into his hair while you try to push him into you. Blaine moves one hand to your waist as the other teases you slowly. You whine again, practically begging before he plunged into you, pausing for a moment to allow you to adjust before his hands move to your waist to pull you up and push you back down around him. His pace slowly builds as you bury your face in his neck and he whispers in your ear how he can't wait to get you back to his dorm room so he can fuck you right. His hands grip your hips with almost bruising strength and you try to keep your knees from slipping off the small chair.

    "Blaine..." You groan as your thigh hits uncomfortably on the side of the chair for the third or fourth time. He seems to understand as he slips his hands around you, standing as he lays you down on the floor of your cubicle, your legs wrapping around his waist as he pounds into you with a newfound strength. The new angle has his cock hitting that special spot inside you and you bite down on his shoulder to keep yourself from screaming as he keeps snapping his hips. Your orgasm builds inside you and you moan out Blaine's name like it's the only word you know as the world explodes into stars and you feel him thrust a few more times before shuddering again and groaning your name into your ear as he came inside you. He stills after a moment and then pulls out, tucking himself back into his jeans and lifting you up so you were leant against the wall of your cubicle. He helped you pull your pants back on before handing you your now cold pizza. 

    "Thank you." You said, taking a bite as he landed on the ground next to you, eating his second piece of pizza. You sat in silence for a minute just eating before you glanced over to him, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair sticking up oddly from the combination of hat hair and your hands. You noticed something odd, though, black smudge marks covering his cheeks, jaw, neck, chest, anywhere your hands had been, and you struggled to stifle a laugh.

    "What?" He asked, his mouth full of pizza.

    "Hold on." You replied, crawling across the cubicle to retrieve your phone, swiping up to the camera app and snapping a picture of him. You showed it to him, and he nearly spit out his pizza.

    "What the fuck is that?" He asked, snatching your phone and looking down at himself, rubbing the marks on his skin.

    You laughed again, picking the charcoal up from your desk and holding it in front of his face. "Charcoal." You said, your voice slightly ragged. 

    "What! Oh my god, (y/n), it's on my face too! Now I have to take another shower!" He exclaimed, handing you your phone back and smoothing down his hair as he retrieved his hat. He stood above you, buttoning his shirt as you looked up at him.

    "It doesn't really come off that easily." You say slyly, "You might need some help." He chuckled and held out his hand to you, pulling you up and into his arms.

    "Of course it doesn't, because studio art is incessantly messy. Unlike film, you've never emerged from the film room dirty." He complained.

    "No, but I have emerged with a sex tape." You scoffed, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator as he laughed. You hit the down button on the elevator and turned around as his arms circled you again.

    "Are you sure you don't have to do more work tonight?" Blaine asked before you connected your lips to his, pulling him by his shirt into the elevator as a wide-eyed sophomore ran out. 

    "Oh no," You said as the elevator closed it's door. "I have a  _lot_ of work to do tonight."


End file.
